Chimera
by IronRaven
Summary: Sometimes your enemy shares something important with you. Bit of writers block on this one, sorry. Not really a yuri, but...
1. Chapter 1

Chimera  
by IronRaven

The Teen Titans and releated characters are the property of DC Comics, not mine.

---

Watching the jewelry store from the shadows, Raven waved her hand absently, shooing away a cloud of black flies. She would have used her magics to raise a shield, but based on what Cyborg had learned, Jinx could sense her presence if she did that. Raven frowned- they had been told that the HIVE Five was thinking of robbing this place, but three days of stake outs had been fruitless. But she could feel something, a vague impression. The pink haired one was near, and she was up to no good. Raven just didn't know where- empathy didn't work like that.

She swatted softly at her leg, trying to be quiet, flinching from the soft burning of a bug bite. She really wanted a mug of tea.

---

Jinx scowled. Her back itched. It only did that when there was another maagic user was around, a very specific one. It might have been a lingering memory of a kick in the back that had been backed up with Ms Goodie-goodie's magic. Three days in a row, they had aborted the plan because of her instinct. "I'm telling you, they are out there."

Mammoth waved his hand past his face, something that was almost a thought fighting through to his lips. "I think you're just scared."

A delinquently juvenile giggle came from the ceiling. "Fine, we'll do this. Kiss your share good-bye, crud sucker."

_You two are idiots._ Jinx swatted her arm, missing the bug that had bit her. _I'd kill for some coffee._

---

The hunched form of a sleeping man balanced precariously on a long legged stool. Lab equipment, chemical works and computers bubbled and hummed around him. In the corner, a large model of a DNA strand coiled around a metal post. Through the open skylight, a single fly buzzed in, circling his head, before landing on a small glass tray. The fly took a drink of nutrient goo, before rubbing it's side against a tiny button.

The chiming of the bell made the mad scientist twitch and mumble, his left arm going out to reach for something that wasn't there. "the blueberries are attacking the bumbleebee pie..."

The fly rubbed against a second button, triggering a loud gong to echo in the lab. The white coated man jumped from being mostly asleep, landing on the floor. "Huh, what? I'm awake, I'm awake." He realized where he was after a moment, and stood, dusting himself off gently. He looked around, but he had no henchmen to see him. He only had a single hench, and it was looking up at him expectantly.

"Ah, Pestus, you've come home. Good fly- show me what you've brought back with you." He held a tiny needle of titanium down to the fly, letting it regurgitate the contents of what had once been a stomach, but with a little bit of genetic tinkering, had become a tiny pocket. The drop of blood filled the eye of the needle, before the Doctor slid it into a genetic analyzer.

Waiting for the computer to finish it's work, Doctor Chang took a short length of wire from his pocket, a slender strand of silk hanging from the end. He sat back down on the stool, and started to tease his pet with it, playing with the fly. Before they could tire of it, the machine chimed, announcing it had completed it's analysis. The man and his fly both went to the screen to see what had been brought in. "Oh, Pestus, you are such a good bug! You brought me two sets of DNA, both from magic users. I am so proud of you!"

---

Author's notes:  
Kinda hard to take a mad scientist with a pet fly that he genetically engineered as a serious bad guy, isn't it. Trust me, I had to laugh several times writing this.

But what could he do with both Raven and Jinx's DNA? That isn't very funny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chimera  
by IronRaven

The Teen Titans and releated characters are the property of DC Comics, not mine.

---

The young woman stretched in a moonbeam that filtered through the skylight. The cool light ran over her relaxed, powerful body, stroking her grey skin. It seemed to touch her cautiously, as it knew it was petting something quicker than a mongoose, more poisonous than a viper. Fingers of cold light ran over her long, maroon hair, brushing her face. A thin braid of it dropped from her left temple, two ribbons worked between the locks, one a purplish-blue, the other a shocking pink. She looked up at her celestial admirer, her eyes starbursts of fuchsia and indigo around her pupils.

She swung her long legs over the edge of her bed, fumbling for moment as she pulled up and tied her thigh high leather boots. The curves of her figure were already hugged in a sleeveless bodysuit of blackest velvet. She fastened the brushed chrome bands around her wrists, and a matching choker around her neck. A belt of many pouches went around her waist, the black leather and chrome blending into the rest of her appearance. She stood with a soft, almost feral growl, before turning back to the skylight, and blowing a kiss to the moon.

Stepping out of her room, and onto the topmost landing of the stairs, she swung herself over the edge of the railing with the ease of an acrobat. She spread her arms, wing-like, as she dropped the thirty feet to the floor, landing in a way that would have made a cat jealous.

"Morning, Daddy, Pestus." She kissed her father on the cheek and smiled at her small friend, before pulling a jug of dark purple juice from the refrigerator. As she poured a glass, a maroon lance of energy speared a bagel, impaling the prey item, and brought it to her hand while she return the jug to the fridge. She sniffed suspiciously, before glaring at the man. "You know caffeine is bad for you- it will stunt your growth."

"My dear, I am too old to have any growth left to stunt." Professor Chang set his paper down. He'd been scribbling notes and nasty comments in the margins of the technology and science section. He sipped quietly at his hot chocolate- as an old man, he'd outlived the need for all but this minor vice. "Are you going out after breakfast?"

She nodded absently as she opened the book she had been working on through meals for the past few weeks. This wasn't like the other copies of Einstein's theory of special relativy she'd read. It was easy to tell it was a copy of the original; this didn't have the math errors. A photocopied binder of Morgan la Fey's spellbook sat on top of her towel rack, while an untranslated copy of Sun Tzu's writings lay next to her bed. She was always reading. "Don't you think it's time I introduced myself?"

---

Beast Boy jogged along easily, keeping pace with Raven as she took the high watch of their patrol. His keen wolf senses reached out all around him. It had been quiet for the past few weeks. He'd been able to sleep in after watching the Too-Late Monster Movie, no one had complained. As much as he liked that quiet, it had gotten old. Cheesy 50's horror flicks were starting to look the same. He was nervous, and he knew that Raven was. He wasn't going to tell her he could smell it on her, but the scent was plain.

The only good thing about it being so quiet as that Starfire had been able to talk Robin into going to visit Titans East for a few days. HE was turning into a basket case while waiting, jumping at shadows, while the crew in Steel City could use all the help they could get. Those who had stayed behind knew that they would be back in a few days, after Robin took out his nerves on a few bozos. Cyborg had joined them, eager to spend more time with the team he'd founded.

So, that left him and Raven, taking triple patrols out of sheer boredom.

"Oh, what a cute puppy." The perky voice brought Beast Boy to a halt. He sniffed- human, female, no guns, knives or explosives. She smelt of.. prune juice?

Raven landed at the sound as well. The voice was strange to her, but somehow familiar. "Hello?"

A giggle came from the shadows as a form stepped closer to them, staying out of the light. "Hello, Raven. It is good to finally see you in person."

Something didn't feel right to Beast Boy. He didn't shift back to his human form. This was wrong. The scent, it was very similar to Raven's. If he had to describe it, it would be like the difference between Starfire and her sister, but Raven didn't have any siblings. They'd asked. He growled, baring his teeth.

"BAD DOG!" A nearby fire hydrant was sheathed in maroon energy, tearing one of the side caps free. The pressure of the water bowled Beast Boy over, into Raven's legs, knocking them both down. The giggle came again as a field of maroon filled the shadows, showing with a dark light, before disappearing.

Beast Boy's mouth hung open as he stared at the place where whoever, whatever, that had been disappeared to. "I thought you were the only one who could do that."

Raven was staring to. Her voice was slightly awed, "I did to."

---

Gizmo smirked as the tip of one of his legs spun, boring through the defenseless lock. Jinx had already taken care of the electrical parts of the security system. He was glad that Mammoth wasn't around- the big dope had made the mistake of robbing a donut shop with the entire SWAT team inside getting coffee. It would be at least a month before that monkey remembered he could break out of jail.

Jinx leaned against the wall, thinking of the baubles inside. She had cased the place earlier- they had a white gold tiara with a pink diamond the size of her thumb nail. She thought it would look good her. She'd sold the last of the jewelry from their last heist a few weeks ago. It was pretty, but when she looked at herself in it, she got annoyed. One day, she'd find the perfect accessory, one that wouldn't annoy or bore her.

She looked down at her partner in crime, and scowled. She started his day by throwing a camera at him; she'd found it behind a hole in her ceiling. One day, he'd try too hard to sneak a peak, and it would be his unlucky day. "What's taking so long?"

"Quit asking, foot sniffer. It's a tempered steel, so it'll be open when it opens." He was sick of this. Of hiding in flop houses and making do with three month old technology. Of Mammoth's picking and Jinx's teasing. If Mammoth hadn't been eating all the profit, and Jinx hoarding the prettiest of the stones, the last haul would have had him sitting in extradition-free Rio right now. And his legs wouldn't be squeaking. This sucked.

His head twisted towards the dead end of the alley when he heard a soft, sexy whistle. There couldn't' be anyone there, he had looked. A ripple of deep maroon light ran down the alley towards them. He sensed Jinx spring backwards as he tried to pull his leg free, cursing his luck as it jammed with a metal on metal scream, before his world started to spin on a new axis. Four revolutions, his bouncing on the pavement each time, granted him blissful oblivion.

Jinx crouched, her hands high, as she felt her back start to tingle. The voice was familiar, but it wasn't Raven. Not her voice, this wasn't her style, and she was always with her friends. "Who are you! Show yourself!"

"Aww, I'm hurt Jinxy. I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Fresh waves of magic ran down alley way, rippling over the concrete. Jinx sprang straight upward, spreading her arms and legs to brace herself against the walls of the narrow passage. She looked for her opponent, but instead she could only see lines of energy running down the walls. The maroon light numbed her nerves and caused her muscles to spasm where they touched, duping her gracelessly and painfully onto the ground.

A giggling shape somersaulted over Jinx, and then the stranger was gone. Jinx rolled over, looking at the mouth of the alley way. "That's my trick."

---

The tall girl phased through the wall of the lab in mid stomp. Her father looked up from the circuit he'd been working on. "Did your meetings not go well?"

"Not go well? I'll tell you how they went." She picked up an empty flask, throwing it in her rage. As soon as it left her hand, she caught her temper, and threw her hand out at the flask. It bounced off the wall, unharmed, and landed on the ground right side up, not spilling a drop of what ever was in it. She wrapped her arms around the old man, burring her face in his lab coat. "They didn't recognize me, either one of them, Daddy. Their own daughter, and they couldn't recognize me."

Chang stroked her back, gently, holding her. "Shhhh... It will be ok, baby. They didn't know what to expect, and it was dark out. Next time, they will figure it out."

"Do you think so?"

"Of course, Kimmer. You were made from them, you are the best of both; next time they see you, they will have to recognize who you are."

---

Author's notes:  
Really not much to say. Origionally, Kimmer was going to be named Shimmer, but I discovered that there is actually a character from the TT comics with that name.


	3. Chapter 3

Chimera  
by IronRaven

The Teen Titans and releated characters are the property of DC Comics, not mine.

---

Slinking her way up the fire escape like a soaked, angry cat, Jinx sputtered and swore. She paused to wring out her hair again, she looked at the forelorn image in the mirror of a shaded window. _That witch is dead! I'm going to beat her to death with her own leg bone._

This was too much. Jinx knew it had been personal between them for a while. She'd seen how Cyborg looked at Raven in some of the news coverage. She'd executed more than a few televisions since she'd been betrayed by 'Stone'. She'd loved him, she really had, then he turned out to be her enemy. Not just that, but an enemy for whom she was a convinence. Sure, he'd been a gentleman, nothing had really happened, but what had it been? Had he just found a substitute girlfriend? Had that been all she was? He hadn't been like any of the guys at the Academy, she felt special. She liked what and who she was when Stone had been around. He'd held the door for her, carried her books even after they stopped hazing him. She remembered him carrying her back to her room, tenderly, after she'd sprained her ankle in a training exercise, and gently binding the injured joint. Gizmo had just laughed; Mammoth hadn't even noticed he's stepped on her in the first place. And now, he was back with his Raven. Had they laughed at the silly little pink haired girl with the broken heart? Or had he even told _her_. Was she his dirty little secret?

Shaking her foot in disgust, Jinx instictively tried to kick the ooze off her foot, despite it having been soaked into her boot. She spit off the edge, a futile attempt to clear the taste from her mouth. Jinx could deal with being tackled, and sucked into that black nothingness. She'd had a class at the Academy on kidnapping, she could even respect the suddeness of the technique from a professional stand point. But that nothingness had been so cold. She rubbed her arms at the memory- she'd been covered in white frost.

Jinx popped the window's latch with a finger wave, and threw the panel upward. She stumbled into the apartment she shared with an annoying little rodent and some rats.

"Hey, watch i-" Gizmo tugged at the controller for his game, getting the cord out from under her, before his eyes shot open to a painful width. Gagging for air, he clamped down on his nose with his fingers. "What did you step in, gross! You smell like- aiiiii!"

Jinx strode past him as the case of soda he'd been using as a chair continued to explode with sprays of sugary, angry liquid. _He just had the bad luck to stick all that soda too close to the radiator- it got so warm, the cans blew up._ With a barely concealed sob, she slammed the bathroom door behind her. Of all the problems this apartment had, it had three advantages- it was cheap, the landlord didn't look closely at residents who payed cash, and it had plenty of hot water. She wanted to scrub her skin off, the stink would never leave her hair. She knew she was going to have to burn these clothes. She would never be able to feel clean again, there was nothing she'd done that deserved this, ever. Silent tears slid down her cheeks as she stripped off her boots. _She didn't have to dump me in the organic compost pit for the city!_

---

Stepping through the shadows, Raven's fists were balled in rage. The other denzines of that realm could feel the tension in her- she was nearly vibrating with strain of keeping Rage within- and fled deeper into the spirit world. She'd heard the police report that a known super criminal was spotted at the waste center, on the edge of the city, and she had gone to investigate.

She stepped out of the shadows to breath, looking up at the tower. Her hair was soaked, matted, tangled. If she had had Starfire's lavish mane, it would be a lost cause. Wrapping it in black energy yet again, she squeezed, forcing more of the juices from it. The call had been pretty ordinary- a trespasser tripping an alarm, but the security gaurd had recognized the intruder as Jinx. Raven had phased into the building, and started searching.

Raven pulled off her torn, battered, dripping cape, weighing it down with a rock so it wouldn't blow away. Raven glared at it, debating... She had more of them, plenty more. She could cleanse the Earth of it. But only after she had brought a firey cleaning to- "No. I will not give in, you have no power over me."

Raven stepped back into the shadows, orienting herself within them, trying to ignore the laughter from the darkest corners of her mind. From what little Cyborg had said about Jinx, personally, after he had come back from the Hive, it almost seemed she and Jinx had been natural opposites, predestined. Raven flushed at the memory of Cyborg's crush on her. Raven didn't really know how she felt about Cyborg, other than he was a friend. She couldn't allow herself to want any more than that; she'd already made that mistake once within the team, almost twice, and it had caused her to doubt. She'd been happy he'd been able to find someone who's company her friend had enjoyed, even if it had caused him to question his alliances. He'd never said it, but you couldn't lie to an empath. She had asked him to tell her more about Jinx, trying to find the school of magic the other used, but learned instead about the girl. A lover a dark, slow jazz and poetry, who blended her own coffee. Sorceress, acrobat. If she'd not turned to theivery, if she'd had a better past, would the two be friends now? Shaking her head, Raven banished the thoughts.

_She's a criminal, not a victem. She made her choice._ Raven pressed at the innershadow of a wall, testing, probing, sighing with relief when she learned the light on the otherside was off. She stepped through, into the bathroom closest to her bedroom. Reaching through the total darkness, she turned the shower on, turning it to a level of warmth she normally wouldn't use. She stooped, pulling off her boots. This pair had just started to get comfortable, to. Still fully clothed, she stepped in, knowing she couldn't touch these clothes until they had at least been rinsed. This wasn't like playing Stankball; it was like _being_ the Stankball. She had to borrow some of Starfire's flowery shampoo, anything to cover the scent. If anything could.

She closed her eyes, reliving it as the pulsing water blasted the goo from her hair. She never saw Jinx, but she saw the wave of "bad luck" coming towards her in the darkness. Raven saw the catwalk give way, falling towards the open vat of decomposing vegitable matter below. As someone who can fly, it shouldn't have been a problem, but 'somehow' her cloak had entangled in the metal, pulling her down into the stinking sludge. That was just... just... spiteful.

---

Laying out on the roof her father's laboratory, Kimmer sprawled on a soft, silvery pad, her boots and belt beside her. She stretched, arching almost double, groaning happily as her back popped. Dark hair pooled under her head, as she looked up at the stars, dreaming. It had been a good day. Laying under the stars, just her and Pestus, was very soothing.

Unwinding, she crossed her fingers over her belly, tracing the smooth contors of her abdominal muscles. She had given each of them a second, equal taste of her abilities, this time using the other's talents against them. She looked down at her friend, perched on her nose. She grinned involuntarily, her nose twitching, as he tickled her with his wings. She tapped him with the tip of her tounge, making him buzz with annoyance.

---

Author's notes:


	4. Chapter 4

Chimera  
by Ironraven

---

Raven sipped at her tea, smiling as the soothing warmth slid down her throat. She was perched on the edge of her chair, her cape down over her arms and body, hood up. She normally didn't go out, but she needed to relax after the past few days, think. Even if it was just her and Beastboy in the Tower, she just needed to get out.

It was her first time visiting here, but she'd read nothing but good things about it. The poetry wasn't supposed to start for another hour, and it was already more than three quarters full. Despite the crowd, it was fairly quiet, thier minds disciplined. She cound sense the slightest flash of recognition from some of them, but no one had asked her for a photo or sign a part of thier body. That really annoyed her.

Raven looked into the dark, brownish-green tinted fluid in the white mug. A murky, darkened reflection looked back. _I could get to like it here. _

---

Jinx strutted through the door of the coffee bar, sniffing carefully. She murred softly at the scent, the silence, the low, heavy light. It felt wonderful. It helped to take her mind off the indignity of the day. After an hour long shower, scrubbing, she at least felt human, even if she didn't think she'd get the slight scent out of her hair for a while. If only her back would stop-

_HER!_ There, in the corner. It was her. How dare she show her face. She was going to pay for humiliating her like that!

---

Before Raven's lips touched the mug, she felt it, the buzz, then a familiar flash of anger. Jinx was close, very close- _HER!_

Raven slid to her feet, moving quietly, quickly, hoping to get Jinx out of here before any bystanders got hurt. She dodged around a taller man. Two sets of eyes, darkest violent and brightest pink touched, locked. Two female voices broke the calm- ""You!""

They each took a step forward, seeing the obsticals, the ways out of here. Seeing a clear shot, they both took it, a bolt of blackness and a wave of pink striking eachother. The innocents around them mostly ran, except for those who took cover under tables. Three steps each brought them close enough to land the first physical blow. Raven focused as she pulled them both through the shadows.

Jinx snarled as they reappeared in the safety of the alley behind the coffee bar, aiming a ripple of curse at the cape. "Stop doing that to me!"

With a shrug of her shoulders, Raven swung her cape out of the way. "You don't really expect me to fall for that twice in one day?"

Pink hair flying, Jinx rushed her shorter opponent, leaping up with a flying kick as Raven dropped, planning on sweeping at the ankles that were no longer there. Raven rolled sideways, rising to her feet, as Jinx flipped herself in midair, the soles of her boots scraping to a stop. Both breathed heavily, looking at the other. One low, legs spread with a hand touching the ground; the other crouched, both hands reased; each girl sheathed in the aura of her respective magics. Silent but for thier breath, they stared, waiting for one to blink.

The sound of a something, maybe a chip of brick, falling made them both blink. Magic, hands, feet flew rapidly, two young women dancing, weaving from the other.

---

Crouching on the roof of the building, Kimmer looked down, kneeling, her hands on the edge of the roof. She watched intently, studying thier indvidual styles, feeling the magical splash, as she chewed absently on her braid. Blow after blow, blast after blast, some landed, some evaded, equally matched. She could see herself in them. She had Jinx's height, but Raven's curves, but just as fast as each of them. She could see her fighting style in both of thiers', both halves of her magic in them. The power, the grace, watching it made her own heart race, her breathing quicken, as if she was both of them. She rarely felt this alive, this aware. She could feel every stitch in the seam of her clothes, every hair on her head, the tinest of air currents stroking her legs through the leather of her boots, the fear of those below her in the cafe, the dreams and hopes and hates and joys of the hundreds of minds within a few blocks of her location. The energy whipping up through the alleyway was like a windstorm of magic, she could feel it almost trying to lift her physcially. Her skin start to flush, the heat flowing through her limbs, reddening her face, the force of energy and emotion overwelming. She bit down on her beribboned length of hair in her mouth, muffling the soft moan that rose from her throat as her fingers clutched at the bricks.

---

"You dumped me in that muck; can't you give me some slack? I'm not breaking any laws!"

"What?" Raven blocked a blow on her forearm.

Pushing on the blocking arm, Jinxed shoved her opponent aside, breaking the snap kick that had been aimed at her knee. "Don't tell me you don't know! You grabbed me off the street, froze me, and threw me in that compost pile!"

"Don't give me that! You broke in, then ambushed me. You tried to drown me!"

"Bull! Tell me that wasn't you the other night. You stole my hex!"

"What? Someone attacked us. How did you shadowstep?"

Both crouched, on the ready, lungs fighting for air, hair wild, hearts pounding. And stared. Witch and sorceress, empath and con artist, protector and thief, they knew the other spoke the truth. ""What? Then who?""


End file.
